There's No Pokemon, But There's A Pikachu!
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Ash is looking for a collage when suddenly Cilan and Iris show up only to tell him that the collage Poke-age is where they live and that Ash should go to that collage with them. Ash can't decide if we wants to be with his mom or with his friends. At night, when he sleeps on it, him and Pikachu see a light from outside. The light makes lightning strike Pikachu, but what happens?
1. I See The Light

**10:36PM.**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon where Pokemon and humans glide together while training. We start with Ash, a 17 year old trainer, with his buddy Pikachu. Ash was on his laptop looking for a collage to go to.

"I can't find anything," Ash groaned as he sat back in his chair, "I had no idea it would be this hard to find a collage."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed.

"You're right, Pikachu," Ash said sitting up again, "I can't lose hope."

Ash continued to search for more options. He's been on his laptop all day. His body felt numb and his hands were starting to hurt.

"Ash," Ash's mom yelled from down stairs, "someones here to see you."

"Coming," Ash closed his computer and him and Pikachu ran down stairs to see the guest.

"Here he is," Ash's mom opened the door more and let two people inside.

"Hey there, Ash," said Cilan and Iris said walking in.

"Whoa," Ash was surprised, "Cilan? Iris? I haven't seen you two in seven years.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu squealed.

"Where's Axew?" Ash asked noticing there was no Pokemon on Iris's shoulders.

"In the car," Iris said, "Also, we're here and not just for the thrill."

"We were going to ask what collage you're going to," Cilan said.

"I haven't chosen yet," Ash chuckled, "I was just looking for some, but I've look everywhere."

"Well," Iris said, "we know a great collage you can take."

"Poke-age," Cilan said, "And me and Iris are going to be teachers there. I'm a cooking teacher and Iris is a gym teacher."

"I wanted to say that!" Iris yelled in Cilan's ear, "So, you should totally go."

"Where is it?" Ash asked.

"Tokyo," Iris answered.

"That far?" Ash's mom joined the conversation, "Ash, can't you just stay here and find a collage?"

"I don't know," Ash said, "There aren't any good collages here, so I don't know if I have a choice."

"Then let me teach you," Ash's mom begged, "I know a lot about the world."

"Like how boil water and make noodles?" Ash said.

"Well," Ash's mom paused, "I guess there's not much. I just don't want you to go so far away. What if you need help? What if you forget how to do laundry?"

"I've been doing my own laundry ever since I came back to Pallet Town," Ash sighed, "Mom, I'm going to be fine if I go or not. I'll tell you guys tomorrow. I just need to sleep on this. It's getting late too. We should probably go to bed."

"Cilan, Iris," Ash's mom said, "there's a guest room in the basement. Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"We'd love to, ma'am," Cilan said still being that polite person he is.

"Okay," Ash's mom said, "There's extra blankets down there too and you can call me if you need anything. Sleep well, you three."

Ash's mom went upstairs to her room. Cilan and Iris headed to the car to get Axew and their things and came right back inside. Everyone was finally eady for bed. All the lights were off and everyone was in their bed either sleeping or... not. Ash thought to himself as he laid on his bed with his buddy, who was sleeping on the edge of the bed.  
 _Should I really go to that collage? I know how much my mom would miss me, but I've been away for a year when I was in training. I guess that was a long time ago._ Ash sat up and saw a light coming from outside. It woke Pikachu up. Ash and Pikachu got out of bed to see what that light was. They looked threw the blinds and saw a big ball of light. They tip-toed down stairs and headed outside. The light was still there. Ash and Pikachu got closer to the light. Suddenly, lightning struck Pikachu. The lightning went away after a while. Pikachu didn't feel anything happen. The next time Ash and Pikachu looked at the light, it was gone. The two decided to go back inside to their warm, fluffy bed.

 **Next morning.**

Ash woke up as the sun blinded him. He yawned and stretched.

"Morning, Pikachu," Ash said looking at the spot where Pikachu _was,_ "Pikachu? Where'd he go? He's maybe already up and at 'em."

Ash got out of bed. He got dressed real quick and went down stairs where his mom, Iris and Cilan were at the table talking.

"Morning, sweetie," Ash's mom waved.

"Have you guys seen Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"No," Cilan answered, "we haven't."

Suddenly, a thump was heard upstairs in the bathroom.

"What was that?" Iris asked the group.

"I'll go check it out," Ash said, "Pikachu is maybe brushing his teeth."

Ash headed back up stairs and to the bathroom. He opened the door, but what he saw next was surprising then anything in the world. There was no Pokemon, but there was a Pikachu. There was a human teen in his bathroom.

"M-mom," Ash yelled, "did you let someone inside the house to brush their teeth?"

"No," Ash's mom yelled back, "Why?"

"There's someone in the bathroom," Ash said, but I think he's deaf. He can't even see that I'm here."

"Where is he!?" the teen said jumping up and taking the toothbrush from his mouth, "I'll get him."

"Huh?" Ash was confused.

"Morning, Ash-chan," the teen giggled.

"Who the heck are you?" Ash asked.

"Uh," the teen paused, "I'm your buddy?"

"Wait, what?" Ash look closely at the teen.

He was wearing a Pikachu jacket with his hood up, black pants, finger gloves and black ten-a-shoes.

"Buddy?" Ash said to himself, "He knows my name? Pikachu isn't here. Either this guy is crazy or he's... Pikachu?"

"Yeah?" the teen asked.

"Y-you're Pikachu?" Ash gasped.

"Did we become best friends when we rode Misty's bike?" the teen giggled once more.

"Oh, my... Kyoge," Ash gasped.

Ash fainted.

"Ash-chan?" Pikachu poked his face rapidly, "Hmm. Morning, Cilan, Iris and Ash-chan's mother."

Pikachu went down stairs.

"Ah!" Cilan screamed, "Who the heck?"

"That's Pikachu," Ash said from up stairs as he was coming too.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Charmander Fan?

**Hey, let's continue.**

* * *

"Pikachu?!" Iris, Cilan and Ash's mom yelled.

"Hi, Delia-sama," Pikachu waved, "Sorry I scared you."

"Pikachu," Cilan's eyes sparkled in wonder, "how did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Pikachu asked, "I feel fine."

"You mean you didn't notice?" Iris sighed, "Gosh, you're such a kid."

"Haven't heard that word in a while," Pikachu laughed, "So, what happened to me again?"

"You're human?" Ash's mom said.

"Oh, I know," Pikachu giggled, "I just feel amazing. I'm like Ash-chan now. Now I can talk to everybody. Yay!"

"So," Ash said, "do you know how this happened?"

"No," Pikachu said, "I just remember seeing a light, going to bed and waking up like you."

"It must have to do with that light then," Cilan said, "I'll see later if I can get any info on it."

"Okay," Ash said, "but I bet this happened because of team rocket."

"I think you're right," Iris agreed.

Suddenly, a yawn was heard followed by the sound of foot steps coming from the basement where Iris, Cilan, Pansage and Axew were sleeping. Suddenly, a teen with green hear and pink eyes walked upstairs rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, everyone," the teen yawned once more, "How'd you sleep?"

"Axew?" Iris whined.

"Yeah?" the teen answered back.

"You're human?!" Iris said, "Man, now there's two problems."

"Axew-kun is a human too," Pikachu laughed, "Yay! We're like twins!"

"Whose the freak?" Axew asked quietly.

"This is Pikachu," Ash answered, "Looks like he's a human too."

"Wait," Cilan said, "where's Pansage?"

"Still being the sleepy, boring Pansage he is," Axew said, "He should be awake soon though."

"Morning, guys," a voice was heard from downstairs.

"Pansage?" Cilan said, "Is that you?"

"Yes," the voice said again.

Suddenly, from the basement, a guy with green hair and black eyes walked into the room.

"Another human," Ash said, "Now this place looks crowded."

"No kidding," Pikachu said sighing, "Pansage-san, how do you feel?"

"I feel tall, annoying and scary," Pansage said, "I don't like it."

"You never like anything," Axew said, "Gosh, you're such a kid."

"Like trainer, like Pokemon," Cilan chuckled.

"Speaking of Pokemon," Ash said taking a Poke-ball out of his pocket, "I wonder if any happened to my other Pokemon."

"I bet they're okay," Ash's mom said, "You guys should probably go around later to see if anymore Pokemon have turned human."

"Good idea, mom," Ash nodded.

The group decided to eat breakfast. After that, they went outside to go see if anyone else had Pokemon that turned into humans.

"Do you see any?" Cilan asked as the group walked.

"Nope," Iris sighed, "Ash, who should we visit first?"

"Professor Dom might be able to help," Ash leaped with joy, "Let's go."

Ash started to run with Pikachu quickly following behind.

"Such a little kid," Iris and Axew said at the same time.

"Guys, wait!" Cilan and Pansage sighed, "Let's just walk! Aren't you going to stop him... Iris and Axew?"

Cilan and Pansage looked around him and saw no sign of Axew or Iris. They then looked up at the trees and saw the two jumping on and off the trees.

"Come on, boys," Iris said.

"Don't wanna be left behind, do you?" Axew teased.

"Wait up!" Pansage and Cilan started running after the four.

Finally, they made it to the professor's. The doors were locked. They assumed he was still sleeping, so they quietly sneaked in threw the window. The tip-toed threw the halls until they found the professor's bed room. He wasn't in there. Suddenly, a screamed was heard from the battle ground. The six ran to it and saw the professor hiding in a corner. They quietly walked outside to the battle grounds and sat down next to him.

"Professor Dom," Ash said, "what are you doing?"

"Shh," Dom shushed Ash, "There's a strange man in the lab. I'm hiding from him."

"A m-m-man?" Cilan trebled in fear.

"What does he look like?" Ash asked.

"He kinda looks like a huge fan of Charmader," Dom said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry," Iris said, "Me and Axew will go talk to him."

"Thank you, Iris," Dom said, "but don't you need to go _get_ Axew first?"

"I'm right here," Axew said.

"What?" Dom tilted his head.

"We'll tell you everything later," Cilan said, "Just go, Iris."

Axew and Iris stood up and walked away from the group in the corner. She looked around until she finally found the man. His hair was bright orange and his eyes were teal.

"Charmader?" Iris said, "Is that you?"

"Huh?" the man looked at Iris and backed away, "Who are you?"

"I'm Iris and this is Axew," Iris answered, "You don't have to be scared. Me and Axew can help you turn back to human."

"Really?" Charmader laughed, "Thank you, Iris, but can you help Squirtle and Bulbasaur too?"

"Of course," Iris said, "Where are they?"

"They're hiding," Charmader said, "They don't know where the professor is and they don't know how to turn back to Pokemon. They're scared."

"He's over there in the corner," Iris said, "Only a little kid wouldn't notice that."

"Professor," Charmader ran to the corner where the professor was hiding, "there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you hiding?"

"C-Charmader?" Dom gasped, "Does that mean Squirtle and Bulbasaur are here too?"

"Yep," Charmader said, "Professor, I don't blame you for being scared. Bubasaur and Squirtle are hiding somewhere because they are scared of themselves. We all turned into humans."

"The same thing happened to our Pokemon," Ash said.

"I like it though," Pinkachu said, "but I still want to change back."

"You know how to fix this," Iris said, "right, Professor?"

"No," Dom said, "Out of all the things I can fix, I can't fix this. Who do you think did this?"

"We think it was Team Rocket," Ash said, "I think we should go find them. But how?"

"I got it," Cilan snapped his fingers, "We could have a Ash sit in the forest with a stuffed Pikachu and then Team Rocket will come and try to capture him."

"That's a great idea," Iris said, "... if you're a little ki-."

"I love it," Ash yelled, "We can do it."

"Never mind," Iris said.

"Professor," Ash said, "we have to go, but can you see if you can find a cure?"

"Sure thing, Ash," Dom said, "Let's start, Charmander."

"Right," Charmander agreed, "Bye, guys."

"Bye," Cilan, Iris, Ash, Pikachu, Axew and Pansage walked out of the building and begun their journey again.

What will happen to our brave heroes? Only one way to find out as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Look for the next Chapter.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
